the_fnaf_parlourversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy J. Fitzgerald Sr.
''"I made a promise to this place. As long as I am here, no one will die." - ''Jonathan About Jeremy Jonathan Fitzgerald was the day shift guard and animatronic overseer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1987. His programming for the Toys was custom created to help screen adults against a criminal database for security. When they failed to prevent the death of the Butterfly Child, he was demoted to the night shift and the night guard Lucian was promoted to day shift. As the nights went on and Jonathan became subjected to the sabotaged Toys' attempts to kill him, he grew more suspicious of his coworker and began assembling a journal of evidence and increasingly crazed ramblings. As time passed, he created a whole new software to upload into the pizzeria's network and overwrite the Toys, giving him back control via voice commands. Then, armed with knowledge that a virus got into his original software, Jonathan requested a shift for the day of Mike and Violet's birthday party to try repairing the Toys' software and expose Lucian. That day was the Bite of '87 and the murders of the 5 Missing Children, which plunged Jonathan into such despair and rage that he snapped from the pressure. After releasing his new software into the system to wait for installing into the Withered Fazband and the Toys, Jonathan took his wife and son and fled the town, leading many to suspect he was the killer's accomplice and ruining his own reputation in the process. Jonathan, in his downward spiral to depression and insanity, turned to alcohol to cope and began drilling his young son into memorizing all the verbal commands to the Fazband Control software. These actions traumatized young Jeremy, who took to repeating the primary command as a calming mantra. When Jonathan heard this repeated by Jeremy perfectly, he deemed his son ready to go back to Freddy's to undo Lucian's actions, then hung himself in his study. Pre-Bite Jonathan Jonathan is the youngest son of the Fitzgerald Family during the 80's, with James and Jackson his older twin brothers and Jenna his younger sister. He specialized in programming and building security software and A.I. for security defense robots, as the Fitzgeralds were in the business of creating defense systems for corporations and some military contracts. When Fazbear Entertainment was still quarreling with Afton Robotics over potential involvement in the events that lead to Fredbear's Diner's downfall, one Freddy's Pizza location put in a request for new security animatronics to protect patrons. The request was sent to the Fitzgeralds, who passed it down to Jonathan and his siblings as a project to test their readiness to join in the family business. The twins designed the animatronics, Jenna built the endoskeletons and outer shells, and Jonathan programmed them with his custom software, Active Security Mode. Jonathan was introduced to a young woman named Marian during a party set up by his parents for business partners and associates. Over the course of several encounters, he fell in love with her and, after learning she was pregnant with his child, married her without his family's approval and permission. This act had him cast out of the family and denied his inheritance and access to any Fitzgerald funds. Without a home and with only a small amount of savings from his work on the Toys, Jonathan followed the trail of the shipped Toys to Byron's establishment. He offered his skills in service to Freddy's Pizza and was hired as the day guard. It was at this time that Marian grew cold and emotionally abusive to him, as she didn't actually love Jonathan, only entrapped him to get to his fortune. Her abuse then extended to Jeremy when he was born. Jonathan remained stubbornly oblivious to the abuse, believing he could make his dream of a happy and loving family home work. His bright nature made Freddy Fazbear's Pizza both safe and cheerful, and the animatronics grew fond of him, though he favored the mysterious Marionette most. He befriended a blind child named Phillip, who often stood outside the pizzeria to listen to the festive sounds after his treatments at the local hospital. Life for Jonathan would have continued this way, had Lucian not been hired for the night shift. The Spring Suits Fazband Control System Audio Command System Trivia * Jonathan was created as a way of 'repairing' the Reborniverse AU when it was discovered that FNAF 2 was a prequel rather than a sequel. Bones's Jeremy Fitzgerald was younger than Mike, and the setting was placed after the events of FNAF 1. Jonathan is much older, and helped ground the events of 1987 in place according to the canon timeline. * To help curb people's tendencies to 'ship' Jeremy, who is both aromantic and asexual, Jonathan developed his panromantic and pansexual orientations, eventually growing poly-amorous over time. His firm ruling in poly relationships is ensuring clear and honest communication with all members involved, as he wishes for everyone to be comfortable and loved. * Bones initially gave Jeremy green eyes. During the 'repairs' of the timeline and the AU, Jonathan gained the green eyes while Jeremy took on the brown eyes of 'Probie', the original Parlour Jeremy. * Jonathan's five freckles represent the five missing children who were killed in the backroom, as if he was marked from birth that those children would die on his watch. Category:Characters Category:Security Guards